


Grandchild

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pre-game AU, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Regis would prefer it if his only son wasn't travelling to his arranged marriage already knocked up with some alpha's runt but...
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	Grandchild

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my day for posting weird stuff! Enjoy!

Regis feels a lot older than he technically is. Those are just facts. The Wall takes its toll on him. He's just a man. He's not chosen like his son. He's just a minor link in the ancestral chain, barely superhuman enough to do what he does. He's not brimming with magic like Noctis. He's just mildly interesting. 

That said Regis has never felt older than he does in this moment. Noctis is toying with his own fingertips, an anxious habit, but despite how mortified they both are Noctis doesn't look away. Noctis meets his gaze, unwavering, because despite all things Noctis is certain. 

"You're going to have to repeat that," Regis holds his calm as best he can, "I don't think I heard you right."

His eighteen year old omega son clears his throat and repeats; "I think I'm pregnant."

Regis takes a deep breath.

He could ask a million questions. He could power into a million tirades. He could remind Noctis about his upcoming political marriage. He could, but none of that matters. Regis cuts to the quick of it;

"By who?"

Noctis doesn't answer.

" _By who?_ " Regis repeats.

"I don't know," Noctis settles for answering because its the safest middle ground he can walk right now. It's also probably the technical truth.

Regis is not an idiot. He knows, as well as Noctis, that the father is either Ignis or Gladiolus. There's no question about it. It's one of them. They're the only alphas Noctis feigns to endure at all and Prompto Argentum only escapes consideration because he too is an omega and doesn't have the genetics to feasibly impregnate his prince. 

He'd demand Ignis and Gladiolus submit to DNA testing but what does it matter? They're both equally as guilty of the act and regardless of whose fault this particular incident belongs to Regis doesn't doubt they'll both stand beside Noctis. Even if he managed to remove one of them it would just create a power vacuum and the other would likely repeat the original mistake again down the line. It doesn't solve anything. Noctis and his pack are an indivisible unit. They won't turn on each other. 

"We need to confirm it with a royal doctor," Regis stands as tall as he can. "We need to get you some care. You should consider how unseemly it will be if you arrive in Altissia pregnant with--"

"I'm not getting rid of it." Noctis answers with the same legacy of royal pride, chin up. Regis is not pleased but he is equally certain no force on Eos could force Noctis into changing his mind. 

"It doesn't change the fact you need an official marriage. Gladiolus and Ignis are not eligible candidates. It's a conflict of interests and a breach of traditional--"

"I know," Noctis nods curtly. "I'll marry whoever but I'm keeping the baby. This might be the only chance I get to have a kid with someone who actually loves me." 

"The line of succession will be a train wreck," Regis warns. "You'll complicate politics for the next hundred years."

"Maybe," Noctis begins levelly, "but I'm a person and you can't ask a person to live their whole life within the context of a thousand year old dynasty. I get to make decisions for me, for my brief stint, and I'm not giving them up to make some politician's life easier fifty years from now. You might be okay with surrendering your personal pursuit of happiness so totally but I'm not." 

Regis pauses. 

"I..." He snorts weakly. "I would argue my approach makes for better kings but that doesn't mean I don't admire your strength of character, Noctis. In some ways I wish I could've lived with some of the same determination, wherever you got it from, but I don't doubt it's going to cause you trouble." 

"I know," Noctis nods calmly. 

Regis wonders sometimes how he raised Noctis. Noctis, despite all appearance to the contrary, is a force. He does not roll over. He cannot be stopped. He waits, he endures, but he never forgets and he never quits. He just is. He's very much like the Crystal in that way.

"We can't delay the wedding," Regis warns, "I suspect the Empire has untoward intentions likewise so it's best you are safely removed from the city during the summit. That being the case we should organize a small, inconspicuous, force to take you to Altissia."

"Agreed," Noctis permits.

"Given royal omegas are as they are, you're likely to be vulnerable to certain instincts if you are with child, so..." Regis sighs. "Perhaps its best your pack escort you to Altissia. Two birds, one stone."

The corner of Noctis mouth twitches at the surrender but he doesn't smile.

"Thank you," he nods. "I think that'd be the best plan."

Regis isn't sure he'll live long enough to meet his grandchild, which is an awful shame, but whatever may happen he suspects, he hopes, Noctis is ready to rule regardless of child or support.

Gods, he hopes so...


End file.
